Hangover
by KaruAmaku
Summary: Emil se despierta junto a alguien después de una fiesta, y ese alguien es Mathias Køhler el amor de su vida, pero no sabe como y por qué llegaron a aquella situación. Mathias sabe la respuesta. Basado en un prompt del blog otpprompts


**¡Holaaa! Después de mucho tiempo creo que por fin publico algo decente, tal vez no, quien sabe lmao  
Escribir fics no es muy lo mio pero bueno, hago el intento(?) O tal vez mejor dibujo en vez de escribir pero yolo  
Pero weno, quería hacer una contribución a mi OTP querida yvy tal vez no sea lo mejor pero algo es algo  
Quiero decir muchas cosas pero hnnnnng mejor me callo y me quedo con mis fangirleos  
**

 **Y bueno, espero que les guste 👀**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero los cerró inmediatamente, la luz del día se asomaba por la ventana y justo le daba en los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la parte baja de la espalda, tenía un sabor extraño en su boca. Volvió a abrir los ojos dispuesto a darse una ducha pero entonces miró con más atención a su alrededor. Esta no era su habitación.

"Muy bien" Pensó el islandés. "No hay que alarmarse." Intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero, no recordaba nada. Su corazón se aceleró, preocupado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor buscando respuestas. "Hmmm..." No, nada. No se le venía nada a la mente, miró al suelo, su ropa estaba ahí, toda. Entonces se alarmó aun más y sintió algo moverse a su lado.

Había _pasado la noche_ con alguien.

No veía el rostro de quien era, solo un cabello rubio y más desordenado de lo normal. "¿M-Mathias?" Dijo en su mente. No podría ser verdad. Mathias, el chico de quien ha estado enamorado desde hace años. Seguía sin creerse que había _dormido_ con él, y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Pero entonces la persona a su lado también se despertó, al igual que el albino, el danés no llevaba ropa puesta.

—Ahh...—El rubio se sentó para luego estirarse, el islandés a su lado se encontraba horrorizado, en shock.—Que noche~—Dijo el danés.—Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo,Emil.—Dijo volteando a ver al albino.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó alzando una ceja.—¡¿Lo hicimos?!

—¿No era obvio?—Soltó una carcajada.—Emil, tu ropa esta en el suelo.—Dijo señalando.—¿No recuerdas nada?—Ladeó la cabeza.

—Absolutamente nada...—Dijo volteando a otro lado con su rostro sonrojado.—N-no tengo idea que sucedió. Solo recuerdo que había ido a una fiesta con mi hermano...y entonces...—Intentó recordar, pero nada. A partir de ese punto todo en su mente estaba borroso.—¡Maldición!—Exclamó y se cubrió el rostro sonrojado.

—Pff...Emil... —Le dio una palmada en la espalda, una no tan suave y el menor se sobó. —Anoche...te emborrachaste. —Le contó, eso explicaba el sabor extraño en su boca. —Recuerdo que tu hermano te dijo que no podías y entonces dijiste "¡Si puedo! ¡No tienes que tratarme como un niño" —Dijo imitando la voz del albino. —Y empezaste a beber, pero la verdad. —Soltó una risilla. —El alcohol se te sube demasiado rápido.

—Uh...si... —Se pasó la mano por el rostro, y así era, no podía tomar dos latas de cerveza por que al momento se encontraba haciendo alguna estupidez. Pero si eso le pasaba con tan solo dos latas no querría ni imaginarse cuantas debió tomarse para terminar en la cama de su _crush._ —P-pero... —Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Cómo termine...¿cómo terminamos en esta situación? —Le preguntó.

—Emil..ahaha...Verás... —Se volvió a recostar para luego comenzar a contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado, muchos de los que asistieron se encontraban en algún rincón dormidos, besuqueándose o quizá vomitando. Lukas, el hermano de Emil se encontraba dormido en una silla con sus brazos recargados en una mesa y su cabeza recargada en estos.

Mientras que el menor, Emil, se encontraba en el patio, sentado en el cesped y a su lado se encontraba Mathias, ambos con latas en cerveza en sus manos, el albino se encontraba bastante risueño, tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Recargó su cabeza en el brazo del rubio.

—Ahh...que noche... —Se rió el rubio y dio un último sorbo a su lata de cerveza la cual ya estaba por terminar.

El menor bebió de su lata también. —Nunca creí que tomaría más de dos cervezas pff...La cara de Lukas fue tan...¡cómica! —Exclamó soltando una risotada.

—Si, si. —Concordó el rubio asintiendo varias veces. —Si no fuera por el te hubieras aventado a la piscina ¡Hahahaha! —Se rió.

—Si... —Miró el cielo, la luna estaba brillante, radiante, las estrellas podían verse con claridad. —Uhm...Mathias...

—¿Hm? Si, ¿qué pasa? —Volteó a ver al menor quien seguía mirando el cielo.

—Quiero...confesarte algo... —Dijo agachando la cabeza. El danés se sentía curioso ¿qué era lo que quería decirle?. —Desde...hace tiempo he estado sintiendo algo, desde el día en que entraste a la casa. No lo sé, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, es estúpido, ¿cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien con tan solo verlo una vez? ¿O tal vez solo estaba confundido por que aun era un niño? No tengo ni la menor idea. —Dijo. —Pero entonces crecí y tu seguías viniendo a la casa, tal vez no por mi, sino por mi hermano, tal vez era algo tonto ilusionarme por algo que nunca podría ser. Me sentía y me siento tan estúpido, por que solo podía pensar en ti, pero me tocaba callarme estos sentimientos, Mathias...Quería...quería guardarlos en una caja luego meterla en una caja fuerte y tirarla en el punto más profundo del océano. Para que se perdieran ahí...

Sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, durante su ebriedad, esto había sido lo más cuerdo que había dicho durante la noche, probablemente. El rubio le tomó por la mejilla, acariciándole y secando sus lagrimas.

—Emil... —El menor hizo la mano del danés a un lado, secándose el mismo sus lagrimas.

—Soy patético, lo se... —Se rió desganado. —O tan solo estoy ebrio...tal vez sean las dos co.. —Iba a terminar la oración pero unos labios sobre los suyos le interrumpieron, sorprendido, entrelazó sus manos con las del mayor y dejó que sus lagrimas salieran.

Se separaron de aquel contacto lentamente, el danés abrazó al menor, besó su cabeza con amor, como el que él sentía por el albino. —No llores Emil... —Murmuró acariciándole el cabello. —Eres un ebrio muy sentimental... —Se rió. —Ven, vamos, anda... —Dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a el menor a hacerlo también. —Vayamos a mi casa... —El menor asintió.

Afortunadamente, la casa del danés no quedaba tan lejos, a unas tres cuadras más bien. Mientras caminaban, tomados de las manos, tambaleándose de un lado hacia el otro.

Al abrir la puerta se abrazaron con fuerza y unieron sus labios. Al llegar a la habitación, sus ropas fueron decorando el suelo y esa noche decidieron demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, mediante caricias y besos.

* * *

—Y...eso fue lo que pasó... —Terminó de contarle, el islandés quien se encontraba también recostado junto a su lado se sentía ¿feliz? pero confundido, se sentía lleno, se sentía de una manera de la cual no encontraba palabra alguna para describirlo, también, le gustaba que el haber dormido con el danés no haya venido de alguna idiotez o aprovechamiento.

 _Mathias le amaba._

Sonrió levemente y el rubio lo miró. —Tal vez...deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo...Solo para que no se me olvide. —El mayor se rió y entonces se lanzó sobre el albino para besarle.

Esta vez quería recordar cada detalle.


End file.
